Key To My Heart
by vampiregirl195
Summary: Just drabbles from Ronnie and Will's relationship. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts 3 years after the Last Song, so Ronnie and Will have just finished their Junior Year in College.

I'm really excited about this because I love Ronnie and Will, they are one of my favorite couples ever. So I hope you enjoy! R&R please!

I do not own anything

I played in the practice room of Julliard most of my days. Ever since my dad had died 3 years ago, the piano had become a part of my life again. But lately, I had played more and more, almost ever spare moment to keep my mind off of the fact that my boyfriend was away with family in Rome. He had invited me to join, but I knew his mother hated me and I didn't want to be a burden.

He had been gone for 2 weeks and I missed him like crazy. When he left he took a little piece of my heart with him. But today was the day. He was finally coming back. Our little apartment was getting lonely.

I finished playing me and my dad's last song, when I my phone buzzed. I flipped it open. It was a text from Will.

"I just landed. Where are you?"

My heart started racing.

I texted him back "Julliard."

He responded with. "Be there in 10."

I smiled, grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. I ran into Mr. Bowes who is always a talker. I sighed and prepared myself for an hour of torture.

"Why Veronica, wherever are you going! I was just looking for you."

"Actually. My boyfriend just got back from Europe I was going to go meet him. Why were you looking for me?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about a new piece I'm thinking of."

"Oh really?" I looked at my watch, Will would be here in 5 minutes.

"Yes, it involves the pale and obscure months of winter, you see I thought it would be rather interesting if…."

I tuned him out. It would take at least 4 minutes to climb all the way down the stairs. UGH I have to interrupt him.

"Mr. Bowes. I really am sorry. I would love to hear about your piece, but my boyfriend is waiting for me I have to run. BYE!" I ran away before he could utter another word.

I was wearing my favorite blouse and my jcrew chino shorts with my black converse, which were easy to run in (the ones Will had written forever on, which were worn out but I still loved more than any other pair of shoes in the world.) I ran down the stairs. I was almost there. I felt my phone buzz. I saw the light of the door. I ran through it. I looked both ways, just as I did I saw Will get out of a taxi cab.

"Will!" He turned around and smiled. I ran to him and jumped in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and kissed him notebook style.

When we finished kissing he whispered in my ear, "Ronnie."

I buried my face in his neck and kissed his ear. "I missed you so much." I looked him in the eyes. "Don't you ever leave me again." I kissed his nose.

He set me down, hugged me and kissed the top of my head. Just then we heard someone clearing their throat, we turned around and it was the cab driver. We both laughed.

"Sorry." Will said. He pulled a 100 dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to the guy. "Keep the change."

The man looked as though he had never seen so much money in his entire life. "Oh thank you sir! Here is your bag!"

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"But…" And before I could say anything the cabbie had left.

"Will…"

He put his arm around my shoulder and leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Uh huh?"

"How do you expect us to get home?"

"We'll walk!" He slung he duffle bag over his shoulder grabbed my hand and started walking.

I ribbed my hand out from his and his turned around. I scoffed. "A no! We live 15 blocks away and I already got my exercise today!"

"Oh come on babe!" He grabbed both my hands. "I missed you so much and when we talk time will fly by!" He leaned in and kissed me. "Please?"

"Oh fine." I grabbed his hand and started walking with him. "Only! If you tell me, how much you missed me."

"Ronnie. I missed you so much it hurt me a little more every day." He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I left my heart with you." He kissed the side of my face.

"Same here."

"You look beautiful by the way."

"You're a liar. But I'll accept the compliment. You look pretty handsome and tan yourself. Do I look like a pale New Englander?"

"Honestly? Yes. But it's cute." He pressed his nose up against my cheek.

"Hmm keep talking mister."

He stepped in front of me, turned around and walked backwards while he talked to me. "Hey what about you missy. How much did you miss me."

"Ohhhh. Well I don't know about that one. You may have to beg…"

"Oh come on. You're not playing fair!"

"Alright." I grabbed his hand and pulled him next to me. "When you were gone I did nothing but eat, sleep and play the piano. You're my best friend. I love you Will." I pulled him into a hug and went onto my tip toes to kiss him. He had at least 8 inches on me and I needed his help for the kisses.

"I love you so much Ronnie." He kissed my hair. "Well look, we're just a block away. I told you so."

"I bet I could beat you there. Ready set go!" I took off running. Will was still faster though even with his duffle bag. I sped up and managed to get past him. I ran into our building and pressed the elevator button 11 times before will ran through the door, dropped the duffle bag and wrapped his arms around me from behind. The elevator came and I pulled him in. In the elevator, he leaned against the wall and I leaned against his stomach. He pressed the button for the 9th floor.

When we reached the floor I grabbed his hand and led him to our apartment. I put the key into the door and he leaned into my ear and whispered, "I love you more than life Ronnie."

I opened the door and turned around. "I love you more than you'll ever know Will." And I grabbed both his hands and pulled him into the apartment.

I hope you liked it! There's definitely more to come! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

_I was kissing Will on the beach; Wrightsville Beach to be exact; the beach where I had met and fallen madly in love with Will. It was sunny and bright. We had been making out for what felt like hours. Suddenly a storm came along. Will looked scared. He was being swept into the water by a huge gust of wind. I tried to call his name. He tried to call mine until I couldn't hear it anymore. I ran after him, but someone was pulling me back, but when I looked back to see who was doing it, no one was there. I looked back at the ocean and Will was gone._

I woke up suddenly with the sun streaming in through the blinds. I turned over in bed and I saw Will sleeping right next to me, his blonde hair adorably tousled. Unlike me Will was the heaviest sleeper. He could sleep through the end of the world. I smiled and got out of bed. I closed the blinds so Will could get some more sleep. I went to his side of the bed, pulled up the covers and kissed his forehead.

I left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs. I pulled out the frying pan and cracked 3 eggs, 2 for Will, and 1 for me. I turned on the TV and went to the news. There was supposed to be thunder and lightning all weekend.

_Will is being pulled away from me on the beach by a huge gust of wind._

I have a flashback to my dream and I shut the TV off. I was being ridiculous. It was just a stupid unrealistic dream. But… did it mean something…?

2 warm hands wrapping themselves around my stomach interrupted my thoughts. Will. He kisses my neck and then leans his chin on my shoulder.

"Well good morning sleepyhead. Looks like our weekend is ruined. It's supposed to rain all weekend." I turned off the stove and turned around to face him.

"It's alright. That's what umbrellas are for. And plus, who let weather ever stop us before?"

"No." I couldn't believe how much the dream was tripping me out. "It's fine. We'll stay inside. We have the rest of the summer to do stuff."

Will looked surprised. I turned away. I got a plate and put the eggs on it. Then I got two forks and set it all down on the kitchen table. Will sat down and I was going to get two cups but he grabbed my arm and sat me down next to him. He held both my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Ronnie. Baby. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing is wrong." I was fine. It was a stupid dream that meant absolutely nothing.

"Ron, don't play that game with me, I know you better than I know myself. Plus you were tossing and turning all night."

"Will it's nothing. It's a stupid dream that means nothing. I really don't want you to worry."

"I can't help but worry. I love you so much it scares me, and I hate to see you like this. Come on Ronnie just tell me."

"Okay, Fine. Well I had a dream about Wrightsville Beach. We were there, and it was like Utopia. We couldn't be happier. We were kissing on the beach and it was sunny, but then a storm came along. And it was like the perfect storm. It started surrounding us like a tornado. It sucked all of my energy out and I felt like I was going to collapse and I looked to you for help but you were being pulled away. I tried calling out your name but you were gone."

I looked up at him and he was intently looking at me. I smiled and grabbed his hand. "And I know the dream has no possibility of actually happening, but it made me realize how incredibly important you are to me. And I don't ever want to lose you."

Will leaned in and kissed me. "And you never will lose me. Losing you once was one of the hardest things I ever did. You mean too much to me. I refuse to let it happen again. You're mine forever." He grinned. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Agreed." I laughed. "I'm your prisoner."

He leaned over and kissed me. "Till the end of time."


End file.
